It Was Never This Hard In High School
by Retro.Pina.Gleek
Summary: "Santana, uh, do you wanna come back to mine for coffee?" You almost burst out laughing again, where did he get that line from, Degrassi? You sober up upon realizing that…he probably did. Finn/Santana


**A/N: Fanta is like my second favorite couple after Pina so I decided to write a future!fic for them. Also, this is set round about Junior Year of college like my other two Pina future!fics. XD If you like it please review. It's in second person like all my future fics because I personally feel it's more effective in this context than third person but if you have any issues with it can you tell me when you review. Thank you. **

**It Certainly Wasn't This Hard In High School**

You walk into the club, dressed to kill in a deep red silk dress that accentuates your curves, matching stilettos that make your legs go on for miles, you hair loose, falling into natural curls that rest on your shoulders. You know you look good and judging by the appreciative looks you're receiving from several guys at the bar they don't think you look too bad either. You down your second scotch and attempt to get the bartenders attention so you can have another; however he's nowhere to be seen. You don't have long to wait as he appears, and hands your drink to you.

"With the compliments of the guy from across the bar," he says and you smirk and take a drink without automatically looking across the bar as that's just pathetic, this guy obviously thinks he's God's gift and the only person who can carry off that amount of cockiness in your eyes is Puck so you're not gonna give this guy the satisfaction.

When you've finished you get up from your seat and begin to make your way to the dance floor which is already packed but you think there's probably room for one more. You're nearly there when you feel some guy's hands on your hips. Frowning, you remove them and turn around.

"I take it you enjoyed your drink." He says in a voice he probably thinks is seductive but you think it sounds like he's got some serious mucus on his chest and you immediately know that he was the dude who sent you that drink. He's pretty good looking and if your name was Quinn 'Holier-Than-Thou' Fabray you would probably jump him then and there, but he's not quite what you're looking for tonight. So you grab a ten dollar bill from your purse and hand it to him,

"Keep the change."

You finally reach the dance floor and you smile briefly as you realize one of your favorite songs is playing, Electroshock by 3oh!3. It's pretty old now but you still love it so you start dancing in that provocative yet sophisticated way you have down and it's not long before you find someone's body pressed up behind yours, moving somewhat awkwardly but still pretty well against you. You realize that it could be that guy from the bar so you turn around with _that _look you perfected in high school plastered across your face but it fades to a look of sheer bewilderment when you see exactly who's standing behind you. Oh and by the way, it's not creepy bar guy. He looks pretty surprised to see you too but he's still the first to speak.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" The one and only Finn Hudson asks you.

You recover from the initial shock pretty quickly and swiftly shoot back a reply,

"Here as in New York or here as in this club?"

"Uh, New York? Last I heard, you still lived in Ohio."

"I got into a performing arts college and I'm guessing the last time you asked about me was at graduation." You say rolling your eyes. You're not gonna bother to ask why he's in New York as you Kurt already told you that Finn came here to try and win Rachel back.

"Cool, what're you studying there?" He asks and you find yourself sitting down in a booth next to him.

"Ballet and Contemporary dance." There's an awkward silence and you take those few seconds to see how his face has altered since high school. You notice that he hasn't changed much, thank God he hasn't got any taller, but that look of innocence he used to possess has faded into something entirely different although you're not quite sure what.

"How've you been? Since high school?" You find yourself asking and you resist the temptation to talk about Rachel Berry just to see the hurt flicker across his face.

And for the rest of the night you stay talking to Finn about music, movies and life after high school. You can't help but notice however how his eyes are glued to your face, almost as if he's scared that if he looks away he'll look somewhere he shouldn't. You decide that you like seeing him flustered, it is cute, and you decide to tease him a little. So you lean forward some more, giving him a much better view of your cleavage, you're _so_ psyched that you wore this dress instead of the black one as even though you still would've rocked it, that dress doesn't have the same cleavage capabilities, and start talking about how you think 's doing. He responds just as you thought he would; his eyes are automatically drawn to your chest and he's finding it even harder than usual to form coherent sentences. You hand finds its way to his muscular thigh and your fingers start playing an imaginary piano whilst your expression remains completely innocent. Every so often your fingers lightly stroke a little further down south and you feel him shudder when you touch him. You smile devilishly, relishing in the fact that you've made him feel this way. You decide to end the torture –for now– and place your hands back on top of the table. He stares at you with a look of utter confusion on his face and you smirk in reply.

You glance at the clock by the bar and get up to leave. You look at him expectantly,

"C'mon Hudson, it's time to go." and he stumbles to his feet and you get in to his car. You listen to a few songs on the radio when they decide to play Jessie's Girl, which you vaguely remember he sang to Rachel once. He frowns slightly,

"You know she told me to leave her alone. She said that I should've just left all of that stuff back in high school and moved on with my life like she'd tried to."

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who he's talking about so you attempt to placate him whilst examining your nails,

"Well, it's her loss. You're obviously meant to move on to bigger and better things without her."

He stays silent and you glance up at him and you _think_ you see his eyes glistening with tears. Oh God, please don't say he's gonna cry. And over Rachel _Freakin'_ Berry of all people, seriously? Even _Quinn Fabray_ is more worthy of his tears.

"Seriously Finn she's not worth it. If it's any consolation she doesn't know what she's missing, your dance skills have definitely improved since high school and I take it you've improved in other areas." You say, placing a hand on his bicep and he blushes slightly.

"Thanks, Santana." He says as you wait at a red light, and you shrug and go back to looking at your nails.

The song finishes and you breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing that he's stopped looking so upset. You finally get to your apartment after him taking like, ninety wrong turnings and you could swear that he licked the bars of his crib when he was a baby which in itself isn't a bad thing but his were probably painted with lead paint. You smirk and it appears he's noticed,

"What's so funny?" He says, looking around to try and find out what's made you laugh because it's _really_ gonna be somewhere in his car.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about paint."

"Paint?" Cue the confused face which was last seen in Mr. Schue's Spanish class five years ago and you can't help but laugh as it brings back fond memories of high school.

You're about to get out of the car when he asks you something totally unexpected,

"Santana, uh, do you wanna come back to mine for coffee?"

You almost burst out laughing again, where did he get that line from, _Degrassi_? You sober up upon realizing that…he probably did.

"Free coffee, why not?"

It doesn't take long to get to his place and you're sitting on his couch in his fairly spacious living room while he 'makes coffee' in the kitchen. You scoff, it's blatantly obvious that he's psyching himself up so he can screw you. Which you have no problem with, he's single – although it wouldn't bother you even if he wasn't– and you know for a fact he wasn't able to fuck Rachel as she's so not interested in him so you won't catch any freaky RuPaul STD's.

You fix your hair in the reflection of his TV and smile once you're satisfied.

You're leaning by the doorframe when he comes in and you immediately pull him into a ferocious kiss. When the hot liquid spills onto your dress all thoughts of kissing Finn fly out of your mind as you realize he was actually fucking serious about the coffee. You look down to assess the damage and you see that you've got a coffee stain the size of Ohio stretching across the middle of your dress, your freakin' _Dior_ dress that you saved up for ages to buy. The dress that you practically _starved_ yourself for weeks so you could fit into the only size they had left, a 4. However, now when you look at the red silk dress that looked so gorgeous in the shop it just looks like a cheap piece of fabric that you could use to clean the floor. Not that you're not pissed. Fuck, you're so angry that you could murder that retard right now. Just this once though, you're gonna let it slide. You're letting it slide because you have a fucking great drycleaner who you _know_ can definitely get this crap out, but without a doubt _he's_ still paying for it. He lets you fume for a further fifteen minutes before he speaks up,

"Shoot, Santana I'm sorry. It's just you took me by surprise…kissing me and all." He puts the cups down on the table whilst you glare at him,

"Uh…my girlfriend's roommate sometimes leaves her clothes here so you can borrow some stuff. Everyone's out tonight so you'll be okay. His room is first on the left. I'll, uh, go and make some more coffee."

You trudge upstairs and look inside his roommate's wardrobe. Finn was right; his girlfriend did leave her stuff –a lot of her stuff– at her boyfriend's apartment, but did Finn seriously think you'd put on anything that was manufactured by Wal-Mart? Frowning you begin exit the room when the glint of a photograph catches your eye. You examine the picture and discover that creepy bar guy is none other than Finn's roommate. You shudder at the thought of being in his room and make your way to the only other room on the landing which you presume is Finn's.

You're proven right straight away as you spot a picture of Finn and Rachel on top of the dresser and you flick it over as if you and Finn actually do have sex tonight you'd prefer it if Rachel wasn't observing. You glance into his closet and see a white button down shirt along with several folded shirts. You decide on the button down and for once you're grateful that he's so God damned tall as his shirt reaches to your mid-thigh and all you have to do is roll his shirt cuffs up to your elbows.

He nearly drops the coffee a second time as he takes in your appearance and you smirk as the shirt has evidently done its job well.

"Isn't that mine?" He asks and hands you a cup of coffee.

He must have pretty good memory as he remembers how you like your coffee from that one time he took you to a diner after he inelegantly cashed in his V card with you, black with four sugars.

"Yeah, if it's a problem I can always take it off…" You say and reach for one of the buttons.

"No it's okay…" He says and you go back to drinking your coffee, wondering why he's so hesitant for you to take off your clothes. God, it was never this hard in high school to get a guy naked. You frown…are you losing your touch? One quick glance at Finn assures you that you're most definitely _not_.

You're talking about your favourite cartoons –god knows why, it's just so easy to slip into stupid light-hearted conversation with Finn— and you're not even sure if it actually happens but he places a kiss on your lips.

He opens his mouth to presumably talk some more rubbish when you pull him back for another and to your surprise _he _deepens the kiss with his tongue making you let out a breathy moan. Your hands are already tracing his abs underneath his shirt and you wrap your legs around his waist –and your mom thought cheerleading wouldn't help you in later life– and quicker than you ever thought was possible you're on his bed.

"Are you sure, you want to...?" He asks and you scoff,

"Finn, do I look like Rachel Berry to you?"

"Well...you, uh, have the same hair co—" He begins but you interrupt him, no way is he finding any similarities between you and that anal freak.

"That was kinda a cue for you to say 'no' and kiss me again Hudson." He grins and does exactly that.

Your suspicions were right, he's learnt _so_ much since high school and seeing as it's the first time in your life that you haven't needed to take the lead you sit back and enjoy the ride, but not without making him groan your name at_ least_ twelve times.

You're slowly falling asleep and you feel him put his arm around you and pull you closer to him. And as you finally give in to slumber in his arms, for the first time in years, you don't feel so alone.

**Aw, cute ending methinks. What did you think? Review and I'll hand out some bottles of Fanta. xD Oh and do you guys think I had captured Santana's persona right?**

**Thanks,**

**Vienna x**


End file.
